


So Not Cool

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [94]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, literal fridging as in turned into a fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Robots still need sleep, who knew?
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 6





	So Not Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Robot's canonically referred to with "it" pronouns, making it nonbinary :D

"Are you sure this will work?" Robot asked, clicking its claws together in nervous anticipation.

Inventor, rummaging through her tool bag for a spanner, looked up at it and grinned. "Of course! I'm _great_ at tinkering!" This, while true, should have been worrying, but alas Robot had never seen _how_ she tinkered.

With a quiet whirr, Robot returned her smile, carefully powering itself down for the procedure.

* * *

After rebooting, it was met with three realisations:

a) Its circuits ran hotter.

b) An interior cavity had been converted into a fridge.

c) It still needed sleep.

"Not again," it beeped sadly.


End file.
